Copy Room Shenanigans
by anamiii
Summary: InspiredByOQ Week - Regina, Robin, and Mal decide to have a little fun at work. Inspired by Brooke (@SweetonDreams)'s gorgeous art.


_**Day 2 Inspired by OQ**_

 ** _The inspiration behind this little fic is the first manip in this tweet by the ever so lovely Brooke aka SweetonDreams_** /SweetonDreams/status/1037141025083600897

 ** _Thank you to my beta Temera for looking this over and making sure it's legible and not all over the place._**

* * *

Regina stood by the copy machine waiting for it to warm up, as she looked over her presentation one more time. She heard the door open behind her and felt a pair of hands wrap around her torso. Regina bit her lip, looking at the wall in front of her.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he whispered into her ear as he kissed the skin beneath her lobe.

Regina shivered, "Robin," she muttered, "we're going to get caught."

"So?" he said, gently coaxing her to turn in his arms.

"We can both get fired." Regina raised an eyebrow as she turned around to look at him leaning back against the copy machine.

Robin placed his hands on her hips looking into her chocolate brown eyes, "There's nothing in the employee handbook that says colleagues can't be in a relationship." He ducked his head to peck her lips.

She kissed back, smiling a little, "No, but, I'm pretty sure HR would have a field day with sex in the copy room. Probably make everyone take proper behavior training yet again."

He smirked down at her, "I can't help it, these dresses of yours make me want to do bad things with you in every corner I can possibly find." He blatantly checked her out in the pink wrap dress with plunging neckline.

"How romantic," She laughed.

"Quicky?"

"No." She responded, turning back towards the copy machine. She moaned softly as she felt him move her hair out of the way and start kissing her in that one spot that always made her weak in the knees. "Robin," she moaned, leaning back slightly.

"Turn back around," he muttered knowing he had won this round.

Regina bit her lip, placing her presentation down on the table beside her she turned back towards Robin wrapping her arms around his neck, "This. Is. The. Last. Time." She said kissing him between each word.

Robin grinned, lifting her up and placing her on the copy machine, "As you wish, milady." He leaned in capturing her lips in a much more heated kiss.

She shifted the angle of her head to get better access to his lips, slipping her tongue out and running it along his lower lip. He parted ways letting her take the lead. She wrapped one of her ankles around the back of Robin's thigh, pulling him closer as her fingers tangled into his hair.

They were both wrapped up in heated kisses that they hadn't heard the door open until someone cleared their throat to catch their attention.

"Here I thought I'd just go make a quick copy, but look what I find," they both heard as they quickly parted ways.

"Mal," Regina coughed slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"You started without me," Mal pouted, playfully.

Robin bit his lip, looking over at the blond, ducking his head slightly, "Apologies, milady. It's my fault. You know I can't resist her."

Mal shifted her gaze from Robin to Regina, overtly checking her out with an expression on her face that clearly said she liked what she saw, "Yeah okay, I can't really blame you for that when she's looking like a five course meal ready to be devoured." She walked over slowly to the brunette still sitting on the copy machine, "This new found wardrobe of yours is meant to torture us, right?" she asked coyly, running her hand up Regina's thigh.

Regina shivered, "No, I have to present more…"

"Right, of course." Mal cut her off, turning towards Robin and pulling him closer by the lapels of his suit jacket, "I do love when there are clients in house," she muttered before closing the gap between them and kissing him soundly.

Regina moaned watching them. "God, you're both so hot."

Mal broke the kiss, turning towards Regina and kissing her in turn, as Robin reached for Mal's zipper. She stopped him from pulling it any further.

"No. Clothes stay on." Mal said sternly, giving Regina a look. "Cora will be here in ten for the meeting. I don't think the three of us naked in the copy room is going to fly well for anyone."

"Shit," Regina groaned, slipping off the copy machine, "Had you not wanted to talk when you came in we could have been done by now." She glared at Mal reaching over for her presentation and starting to make her copies.

Mal laughed as Robin wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, you know I like to talk."

"Clearly," Regina narrowed her eyes.

Mal and Robin shared a look, almost as though they were having a conversation between themselves. Robin nodded. Mal turned to lock the door to the copy room as Robin guided Regina over towards the table.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Regina frowned.

"Watching the copy machine is not going to make it go any faster, and Mal did say we have ten minutes."

"Oh no," Regina shook her head. "There is no way all three of us are getting off in ten minutes without getting caught by the woman who signs our paychecks."

"Little one, no one said anything about all three of us getting off," Mal added as she moved to Regina's other side. "You can't possibly go into a client meeting wound up like this. Allow us to help."

"You've got to be kidding me," Regina gaped.

Robin leaned down to kiss her. "Shh," he shushed as he captured her lips in another knee weakening kiss.

Mal kneeled down, pushing Regina slightly, to get better access to her bottom half. Regina shifted a little making the angle her body was at slightly more uncomfortable eventually causing her to break the kiss with Robin to look down at the blonde smirking up at her before shifting the hem of Regina's dress a little. Mal placed feather light kisses along Regina's thigh making her quiver, distracting her enough to pull her lacy thong down Regina's legs.

Robin moved behind Regina, caressing her sides and moving his hands up to her breasts squeezing them gently as Regina turned her head to capture his lips again. Regina moaned into Robin's mouth as Mal flicked Regina's clit with her tongue with expert precision just the way she liked it.

Regina gasped, "hurry."

Mal hummed as she slipped a finger in, pumping it a few times while continuing to work her clit. Robin slipped a hand inside Regina's shirt, tweaking her nipple. He bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she squirmed against him.

Regina bucked her hips as Mal sucked on her clit, reaching down to tangle her fingers in the blonde's hair. She used her other hand to hold onto Robin as he started to kiss behind her ear.

She was close, real close. She closed her eyes, burrowing her face into Robin's shoulder as her muscles started to contract around Mal's fingers. They both knew exactly which buttons to push for quick release, something she was extremely grateful for in this moment.

One more thrust against her g-spot had Regina struggling to keep quiet as her orgasm washed over her. Robin slipped a finger into Regina's mouth for her to bite down on as Mal continued to pump helping her ride out her high. She slipped her fingers out of Regina and pulled her panties back up and into place.

Mal stood up, straightening her own dress and leaning over to kiss Robin over Regina's shoulder, letting him taste Regina on her tongue.

Robin moaned softly as they parted, "Fingers," he requested and hummed in pleasure as Mal slipped her fingers still coated in Regina's juices into his mouth.

Regina groaned, watching them, "Stop, I don't need to get heated again."

Mal and Robin laughed, both leaning over to kiss Regina's cheeks. "Little one, it's too easy to rile you up. No time for round two, right now though."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Go kick ass in that meeting, my love."

Regina pecked both of their lips as she straightened her dress and hair, "Do I look okay?"

Mal reached over to adjust her hair slightly, "Perfect."

Regina gathered the papers she had come in to copy earlier and walked to the door, "I'll see you both at home."

Robin and Mal watched her leave the room. Robin wrapping an arm around Mal's waist, "Any meetings?"

"Nope," Mal smirked. "You?"

"All done for the day."

They smirked as they walked out of the copy room, going back towards Mal's private office instead of heading off their separate ways.


End file.
